


Now is not the time

by KimmieTheMusical



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Future Klaine, Klaine, New York, New York City, ny klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieTheMusical/pseuds/KimmieTheMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs to use the bathroom and Kurt is in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is not the time

3 Months. It’s been 3 months since Blaine had moved to New York and into the loft. Kurt knew it would happen sooner or later and he was hoping for later. He was in the shower for all of 3 minutes when he hear it, a timid knock on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” He yelled over the sound of the water.

“Kurt, It’s me.” Blaine’s voice greeted him. Kurt stuck his head out from the curtain so he could hear him better.

“Im in the shower Blaine can this wait?” He called

“Um. Not really. I uh I really need to pee.” Kurt stared at the door.

“Are you kidding me? Blaine why didn’t you go before I came in here?”

“I didn’t have to go then and now I need to go really, really bad.” Kurt just kept his eyes on the door, dumbstruck. “Please Kurt. This was bound to happen eventually, you know with 3 people living a place with one bathroom.” Kurt knew he was right but he didn’t want to believe it.

“But, Im in the shower!” He heard Blaine groan on the other side of the door.

“It’s nothing I haven't seen before.”

“BLAINE!” Kurt shrieked and gaped at the door wishing Blaine could see his shocked expression. Blaine chuckled and rested his head on the door.

“Kurt if you don’t let me in Im going to go pee in the kitchen sink.”

“Don’t you dare Blaine Anderson! I swear to god if I find out you did that so help me-”

“Kurt!” Blaine cut him off. “Just, please. I’ll be quick.” Kurt sighed.

“Fine.” He yelled and ducked his head back into the shower. The door was thrown open and slammed shut quickly. He could hear Blaine muttering under his breath, something about never having to go so bad and his stupid zipper. Kurt heard him moan over the spray of water and he raised an eyebrow at the curtain separating them. He slid the curtain open slightly, peeking out to see Blaine with his head back, eyes closed and shoulders slumped in relief. Kurt stepped back from the curtain and lathered up the shampoo in his hair.

“Don’t flush B, the water will go all crazy.” He called out.

“Kay.” Blaine answered and Kurt could just make out the faint sound of Blaine zipping up before he stepped under the water to rinse out his hair. He let the warm water wash over his body as his fingers worked the shampoo out. He started to massage the conditioner into his hair when he heard a low moan. His eyes snapped open and his hands fell from his hair.

“BLAINE! Oh my god!” He yelled. Blaine had stuck his head pass the curtain and was watching Kurt. “What the hell?”

“What?” He asked, grin in place. Kurt knew his face must have been bet red and not from the temperature of the water. It’s not like Blaine hasn’t seen him like this before but something about it was making him flush. Maybe it was the way Blaine was looking at him with his bottom lip bit between his teeth, eyes dark and wide, like he was ready to devour him. Blaine let his eyes rake over Kurt’s strong arms broad chest before he met his eyes.

“Come on Kurt this is one of the perks of living together.” He smirked and Kurt could feel his blush spread to his neck and chest. “No parents telling us to keep it PG. Plus it’s not easy to just sit in the living room knowing you’re in here, naked and wet...” He trailed off, his eyes wandering again. Kurt squirmed under his gaze and moved to cover himself with the shower curtain.

“Blaine.” He whined. Blaine chuckled.

“Okay Im leaving.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “Kiss first?” He asked sweetly. Kurt shuffled forward, unable to resist and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

“Nah uh. I want a real one.” Blaine stated and puckered his lips. Kurt felt his blush grow and he placed a sweet kiss to Blaine’s lips. Blaine instantly brought his hands up to cup Kurt’s face and pull him closer. Despite his embarrassment Kurt sighed into the kiss and moved a hand to grip at Blaine’s shirt, the other still firm in the shower curtain. Blaine moved his hands to tangle through Kurt’s wet hair and tugged a little causing Kurt to moan. Blaine grinned and pulled back slightly.

“Love you.” He whispered, his breath ghostly over Kurt’s wet lips.

“Love you too.” Kurt breathed, his eyes still closed.

“Enjoy the rest of your shower. Im gonna go make us lunch.” He said and pulled Kurt’s head forward to place a kiss to his forehead. He turned to leave and pulled the door closed behind him. Kurt sighed and slumped against the cold shower wall. His boyfriend was ridiculous.


End file.
